Unexplored Affairs
by A.B. Allaway
Summary: The unexplored attraction between Annie and Jai. Chapter 1. More may follow if there is any interest in Annie and Jai as a couple.


Jai sat solemnly on the weathered wooden bench, his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, his hands casually placed in his lap, and his loose posture betraying the air of perfection he normally walked with. He breathed in the heavy aroma of cherry blossoms, which saturated the air with their subtle sweetness every year. He didn't come here to admire the offerings of the fruitless trees, though; He came here for anonymity. In Stanton Park, it was the cherry blossoms that drew attention. It was a welcome respite from his days at work with the Domestic Protection Division of the CIA , where his reputation as the son of the morally corrupt former Director of National Clandestine Services garnered unwanted attention in the form of contemptuous glares, unreasonably high expectations, and preconceived notions of his character.

Light pink blossoms, shaken from their anchors by a strong breeze from the north, rained down upon Jai dappling his black hair and rich brown skin. A bronze statue of Nathaneal Greene atop his horse rose from the earth in front of him. Jai laughed to himself at the irony of sharing his favorite refuge with a man whose life was so different from his own. Nathaneal Green, born the son of a Quaker farmer, had educated himself in both academics and military strategy and risen from the lowest possible military rank to Major General. His life of achievement emphasized the life of privilege Jai lived. Perhaps this was why he was drawn here. The statue humbled him, but never looked down on him.

He picked up a pale blossom and rubbed the silky pedals between his thumb and forefinger. The macerated pedals released their nectar leaving his fingers sticky but perfumed. The scent reminded him of Annie, and raised the question of what excuses he might be able to come up with to talk to her today. He looked at his watch to see that he had less than half an hour to make it over the Potomac and into Virginia for work.

'Perfect.' He thought with a smile. 'Not quite enough time to stop for a latte.' He stood to his feet, and without realizing it, shifted to the erect posture that would carry him through the rest of his day.

"Annie, you know I hate to ask this of you, but should you be going on a coffee run this morning, I would really appreciate a-"

"A spiced Hazelnut latte with an extra shot?" Her generous smile indicated that she did not mind at all. She handled her lack of seniority with grace, and he admired her all the more for it. He imagined a day, hopefully soon, and a place, hopefully in the warmth of his apartment and bed, when he might also be so easily able to anticipate and meet her needs.

"Yes, exactly, thank you."

The suit she wore today, dark gray with long pants, hugged her curves but asserted professionalism first and foremost- unlike the short dresses she often found herself wearing while undercover. Nonetheless, Jai found his eyes lingering on her backside as she confidently forged the hall and rounded the corner toward the nearest barista. The brief encounter wasn't enough to sate him for the day, but it was enough for now and invigorated his day with energy and hope for what might be to come.

"Couldn't wait until you got here to take that first sip?" Jai teased Annie when she returned with seven steaming cups of various coffee derived beverages.

"How did you know?" she asked with a look of insincere guilt on her face.

"You've got a little bit of foam…" he reached over to wipe away the foam that rested on her upper lip.

"Oh, that's embarrassing. I couldn't help it. I like it really hot."

"So do I," he replied, his voice thick with double meaning. He looked down then, embarrassed by his brazenness.

"Allow me to help," he offered, taking one of the cup holders.

"Thank you." She gratefully unloaded the drinks in his hands and then began to deposit them onto various desks as Jai accompanied her on her delivery route.

"Jai?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." He replied. 'Why, yes I am single,' he thought to himself.

"Are you wearing perfume?" she inquired with a teasing smile.

He looked at her in confusion.

"Your hand," she responded with a laugh. "When you wiped away the foam, it smelled, uh, perfumey."

"Oh, no, it's probably cherry blossoms you're smelling. I sat for a bit in the park before coming here this morning, and I was deluged by them."

"Oh, well then, that would explain it. For a minute there I thought maybe it had rubbed off in some sort of amorous encounter."

"No, nothing like that."

He thought he noticed a hint of relief in her eyes, but cautioned himself not to read too much into such things.

Annie felt herself release a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Had the scent aroused jealousy in her? She normally associated Jai with the scent of his cologne, which judging from the effects it had on her, she suspected to be liquid pheromones.

With the last coffee delivered, Annie turned quickly toward her desk. "Thanks for the help," she said over her shoulder.

"No problem."

He strode back to his own desk and to the latte he knew would no longer be hot enough.


End file.
